


выточенный в кости и зубе и глазу и плоти

by Lalli



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalli/pseuds/Lalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мальчик с черными глазами не вор не оборванец не ничто. мальчик с черными глазами – проклятие.  мальчик с черными глазами взрослеет и не взрослеет, он был рожден<i> семь восемь</i> лет назад... или больше. мальчик с черными глазами всегда рядом, всегда близко, внизу у моря всегда наблюдает наблюдает</p>
            </blockquote>





	выточенный в кости и зубе и глазу и плоти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [carved in bone and tooth and eyes and flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507305) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



черноглазый мальчик прячется в доках. он кутает плечи в мех и шкуру и моргает — _раз два_ — на тех, кто обходит его, и многие, кто проходит мимо мальчика с черными глазами, не хотят и не желают встречаться взглядом с его черными черными глазами иногда мальчика с черными глазами топят. другие трущобные крысы приводят его к самой воде и суют туда его голову — _не дыши три четыре_ — пока он не затихнет. мальчик с черными глазами может задерживать дыхание пока жив жив жив. у мальчика с черными глазами нет родителей нет семьи. вышвырнули его вон говорят другие крысы, не захотели нет никакого мальчика с черными глазами некому преследовать и проклинать их. вышвырнули его вон _пять шесть_ раз, и все же он вернулся, его глаза черны черны черны черны мальчик с черными глазами не вор не оборванец не ничто. мальчик с черными глазами — проклятие. мальчик с черными глазами взрослеет и не взрослеет, он был рожден _семь восемь_ лет назад... или больше. мальчик с черными глазами всегда рядом, всегда близко, внизу у моря всегда наблюдает наблюдает черноглазый мальчик возвращается и обратно и здесь и исчезает. наблюдая считая прячась ища трущобные крысы боятся его боятся когда он считает _девять десять_ и на старт они бегут прятаться снова. однажды черноглазый мальчик умирает по-настоящему. другие трущобные крысы бегут с криками от всплывшего раздутого тела, которое скручивает и поворачивает, которое обретает форму и меняет ее и горит ярко ярко черным черным и исчезает

* * *

он приходит к иному облику не сразу. сперва хвост, чтобы скользить в воде. потом плавник, чтобы плыть, и еще один — чтобы держать равновесие. далее большие глаза, чтобы он мог видеть в бездонных темных глубинах. он растет с каждым новым образом, который видит. ему кажется, что его переполняет все это знание в его голове, и он должен стать больше, больше, больше, пока не сможет всё вместить. когда он растет, старое отмирает, и он становится  _левиафаном_ , глубинной тьмой, разверстой пучиной у края кошмаров старого моряка только тогда он понимает, как соскользнуть в то другое место. или, возможно, правильнее сказать, что только тогда то другое место проскальзывает в него — иногда, когда он близок к себе прежнему, собственные размеры изумляют его. его разум из прошлого трепещет в благоговении перед величиной — и вопрошает, как мы стали так велики, как мы выросли до этого, но ответ так скучен, что он никогда не отвечает. его огромные глаза, созданные для того, чтобы видеть в бездонных темных глубинах, теперь всматриваются в то другое место, и он может увидеть... переместиться  _отсюда туда_ легко. он скрупулезно передвигает себя, и  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, уходит отсюда и теперь существует  _там_ . и потому  _здесь_ превращается в  _там_ , а _там_ становится  _здесь_ , и  _там_ сейчас содрогается, сотрясается,  _там_ потряхивает от утраты — потому что  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, потерян для мира.  _здесь_ он может вырасти еще больше,  _здесь_ он не скован границами моря, материка или творения.  _здесь_ он безразмерен и необъятен, распростерт, чтоб заполнить все сущее,  _здесь_ он больше, чем  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, здесь он бездна  _здесь_ , он снова становится мальчиком с черными глазами.

* * *

бездна не вечна, и сам он не вечен. конец ожидает даже мальчика с черными глазами. далёкий, он все же наличествует, и ощущается какое-то волнение по этому поводу. окончание всегда завораживает, и его собственный конец не станет исключением тем временем, он обращает свой взгляд — взгляд черных огромных глаз, созданных для того, чтобы видеть в бездонных темных глубинах — вон из бездны, от себя, и смотрит там так много всего, на что можно посмотреть со временем он обращается к ним — протягивает свою бледную руку и плавник — и человек кричит и хватает  _их_ руку в ответ, метка выжжена на  _их_ коже.  _они_ не приходят в бездну, не входят в него, но изредка  _они_ проходят сквозь, ненадолго, и это по ощущениям как... у него для этого нет названия, но это чувствуется, и этого достаточно со следующим он заговаривает. он говорит своим старым голосом и голосом  _левиафана_ , глубинной тьмы, разерстой пучины, и _они_ кричат и зажимают уши, и это слишком слишком слишком черноглазый мальчик который умер умер умер умер, и его глаза были черными черными черными черными слишком слишком третьему он шепчет своим старым голосом, тихо. и все равно _они_ всхлипывают в темноте и шипят  _уходи уходи уходи_ пытаясь соскоблить его метку с кожи он остается безмолвным для четвертого, безмолвным для пятого, и, начиная с шестого,  _они_ зовут его чужим, и он не возражает. он не возражает, потому что он бездна, и бездна  _здесь_ , а они  _там_ , и он не может быть вместе с ними, раз смотрит на них, но быть может, быть может, они внутри; возможно, бездна — это колыбель, и все они внутри него с седьмым он соглашается, когда они называют его чужим, и  _они_ не кричат, не плачут, не умоляют, _они_ поклоняются ему и зовут его  _богом_ и  _мужем_ и  _возлюбленным_ , но он ничто из этого, а лишь  _чужой_ он выбирает реже. на время он отворачивается совсем — и когда вглядывается снова, в океанах плавают дети, дети  _левиафана_ , глубинной тьмы, разверстой пучины, и они несут частицу бездны, его частицу, в своих костях и зубах, и своей плоти, и люди, которые дали ему имя, ловят детей  _левиафана_ , глубинной тьмы, разверстой пучины, и вырезают из них те частицы бездны, которые не сгниют на солнце. они режут на китовой кости и китовом зубе, и на китовом мясе его знак, и все это он чувствует тем телом, которое  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, и чувствует в той бездне, которая он сам, и у него нет имени для этого ощущения, но оно связует и оно было и этого достаточно

* * *

у них есть собственные имена. не описания, такие, как  _чужой_ или  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, имена — потрепанные огрызки букв, высеченные в умах, на бумаге и в истории, придающие форму миру вокруг он обращается к ним по имени, и они радуются — сражаются и противятся, и любят, и радуют. они спят, соскальзывая в бездну и выходя из нее, соскальзывая в  _него_ и покидая его, и они  _есть_ черноглазый мальчик думает, не полюбить ли их  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, думает, не сохранить ли их но пока он думает — они умирают всему на свете приходит конец, даже черноглазому мальчику, даже бездне, даже  _левиафану_ , глубинной тьме, разверстой пучине однако они мертвы, им настал конец, и их сражениям и борьбе, и любви, и радостям тоже. мертвы и забыты, в мгновение ока, и еще большее число тихо напевают  _чужой чужой чужой_ и режут его снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова и снова он делает всё медленнее. медленнее, медленнее, медленнее, медленнее — пока не ползет во времени, и мир ползет вместе с ним. всё медлительно и тихо, и просто. теперь их хватает на много больший срок. его очарованные и очаровательные избранные — они продолжают быть с ним с ним с ним — и он почти забывает, что они однажды уйдут — до тех пор, пока они не уходят, но, все равно, к тому времени, скорее всего, они уже наскучили ему, пришло время для чего-то нового, время для кого-то нового — нескольких, время для... костяной амулет, вырезанный для него, уничтожить непросто.  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, огромная зияющая бездна, чувствует, когда такое случается, чувствует судорогу, проходящую по телу одновременно с треском, и затем пустота там, где прежде пылала жизнь и свет, и была китовая кость это происходит все чаще и чаще.  _щелк щелк щелк щелк щелк щелк щелк_ ,  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, бьется в бездне, которая он сам, и это ощущение... у него нет имени для этого чувства, но оно есть и будет, и есть тихие голоса, зовущие его, голоса, восхваляющие его _мужем любимым_ и  _богом_ ,  _чужим_ , но есть и другие голоса, и киты поют, они поют в глубине, они поют для него, они зовут и... он осторожно перемещает себя, и  _здесь_ теперь  _там_ , а там теперь здесь, и все голоса — и радостные, и горестные, и те, что между — на миг все они поднимаются до крика, потому что  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, не прикасался к  _здешнему_ столь долго, что  _здесь_ забыло его облик, забыло его самого воды поднимаются вместе с голосами, и те замолкают киты поют  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, перемещается вновь, но киты все еще поют

* * *

он снова становится черноглазым мальчиком. в этом облике он может прикоснуться к другому миру. в этом облике он, бездна, может войти  _туда_ , может существовать  _там_ без...  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, теперь должен заснуть.  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, должен лежать погребенным в темноте собственных глубин, в разверстой пучине. _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, должен спать. теперь будет говорить черноглазый мальчик чужой — своим новым старым голосом — и он выберет тех немногих, кто принесет ему больше удовольствия, тех немногих, кто сражается и борется, и любит, и очаровывает, тех, кого очень и очень мало теперь люди взывают к нему тише. что-то новое появилось в старом его месте и он не хочет смотреть, как оно растет. время для него вновь ускоряет ход, и он проходит мимо событий — мимо людей, мест, эпидемий и городов, и иногда его старые кости вымывает на новые берега, на них вырезают его имя, их касаются с благоговением, и он снова  _муж любимый бог_ и  _чужой_ . возвышается империя. она не первая. он почти останавливается — приближается время конца. он может увидеть его, когда смотрит — когда смотрит огромными глазами, созданными, чтобы видеть в бездонных черных глубинах. вместо этого смотрит мальчик с черными глазами — и находит  _вера дауд далила_ он протягивает к ним руку — вера зовет его мальчиком с черными глазами,  _мой звездноглазый мальчик, моя любовь, смотрящая из бездны, мой любимый_ дауд зовет его  _черноглазым ублюдком, чужим_ , бесполезным и полезным — на одном вдохе — и никогда не научится доверять ему, всегда всегда сражаясь с ненавидимым и любимым ненавидимым и любимым делайла зовет его  _богом_ и поклоняется ему, чужому, ее средству достижения цели, и называет себя  _ведьмой_ , считает себя _удачливой_ , и каждый, каждый из них, очаровывает его — и друг друга — и...  _корво_ киты поют киты умирают и существует корво корво никак не зовет его и улыбается своими темными глазами, скрытыми за маской, которую мальчик с черными глазами создал для него. он приходит в бездну, приходит к нему чаще, чем другие — делайла и дауд скользят туда и обратно, скользят в него, и это чувствуется... у него нет имени для этого чувства, но он чувствует. он всегда рад корво. корво очарователен. корво похож и непохож, никак его не зовет, но требует его внимания, обвешивает костяными амулетами грудь, обвязывает китовый ус вокруг шеи и разрушает империю — и воскрешает империю.  _вера дауд далила корво_ его четверо, четверо, что дают ему имя, чьи имена он вырежет на своих костях, в  _левиафане_ , глубинной тьме, разверстой пучине, в самой бездне его время закончится, но не их. дауд ловит далилу, связывает ее в бездне сейчас и навсегда, вера ставит ловушку для себя сама, и дауд... дауда возьмет корво — не мечом, не ножом, не луком и не смертью — корво возьмет его прощением и добротой, и дауд попытается вырезать из себя бездну, дауд попытается уйти, но мальчик с черными глазами, бездна, его удержит. за корво мальчик с черными глазами идет сам называет себя  _чужим_ , называет корво  _очаровательным_ — потому что он очарователен, этот тихий мужчина, который не-называет его и наблюдает за ним, кто верит и не верит, кто несет империю на своих плечах, кто борется и противится, и любит, и радует его за корво мальчик с черными глазами идет сам

* * *

он старше, чем камни, на которых стоит этот город. он затонул в море, которого больше нет. он родился в месте, всеми давно забытом, и возродился в глубинах океана, о котором никто не слышал. он чувствовал и чувствует своих китов, разделанных и разодранных, своих избранников, в бездне и вне ее, но никогда он не  _осязал_ своими руками — руками мальчика с черными глазами — не осязал вовсе. корво не-называет его — стирая все прежние имена — и касается рукой его щеки, и его голос отдается  _мягким и нежным_ эхом, и его удивляет, как он мог одновременно чувствовать и не чувствовать всё это время. корво прикасается снова и снова, и бездна просачивается в него, истекает кровью вместе с ним. его кровь плещет синей ворванью на булыжные камни на ковер в тишине среди толпы и другие голоса зовут его еретиком и пророком, богохульником и святым, и он ничто и никто, и всё, и все разом. он касается корво следующим, расчерчивает руны у корво на костях и зубах и глазах и плоти, делая так, чтобы он был одновременно здесь и там, равно бездна и нет, и этого недостаточно и слишком много, он должен дотронуться снова, он не может жить без прикосновений мальчик с черными глазами обходит империю, следуя за человеком в тенях, вороной в покраденном пышном оперенье, любимым и возлюбленным императрицы,  _мужем любимым и богом чужого_ его время подходит к концу, и мальчик с черными глазами,  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, бездна сама, должен обрести свой конец, но он не может — потому что его конец будет... ...означать  _ничто_ и пустоту, и он должен обрести конец, потому что все однажды заканчивается, но он не может, потому что конец невообразим, закончиться и оставить и быть оставленным позади, быть мертвым и похороненным и ушедшим и забытым, он не может это сделать черноглазый мальчик кто утонул и утонул и утонул снова, черноглазый мальчик боится он дышит вместе с корво. чувствует вместе с корво. истекает кровью и живет, и умирает вместе с корво, и каждая смерть прочувствованна снова снова снова щелк щелк щелк конец корво вырезан на костях  _левиафана_ , глубинной тьмы, разверстой пучины конец мальчика с черными глазами,  _левиафана_ , глубинной тьмы, разверстой пучины, конец  _левиафана_ вырезан на костях корво всё когда-нибудь кончается но он чувствует — он, чужой, мальчик с черными глазами,  _левиафан_ , глубинная тьма, разверстая пучина, он, бездна сама — он чувствует, что только что случилось начало «я», — говорит он, «я», — говорит он и подразумевает именно это —  _себя, я_ и «я не хочу заканчивать» корво прикасается к нему снова. корво, в котором бездны больше, чем прежде, больше _левиафана_ , глубинной тьмы, разверстой пучины, чем прежде; корво, который ничто и никто, и всё, и все, корво прикасается к нему снова, сближает их губы в поцелуе и это

* * *

он всё и все и ничего и никто, и он не выпустит из рук  _одного двух трех четверых пятерых_ — четверо с именами, один свой собственный, и один, кто не назван и больше не одинок

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена на ФБ-2015 командой Dishonored.  
> Авторская пунктуация сохранена, перевод сделан мной, отбечен Gianeya.


End file.
